comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pete Wisdom/Pre-Vamp Logs
Log(s) happened before the revamp and may not apply in full. Logs *2010-07-22 - They Have Issues: Kitty is Kidnapee! - Much to Kitty's surprise, she is going to become a soldier and has to be saved from herself! She isn't going willingly though, and things quickly get out of hand. (MRM: 2010-07-23 - Mutant Sighting in North Salem) *2010-07-22 - They Have Issues: Missions Assigned - After Kitty has been kidnapped, Piotr contacts Xavier to start a search party. Pete joins in, and discovers he may end up with more than he ever planned. *2010-07-23 - They Have Issues: Kitty Rages and Pete Scrambles - Arriving in England, Kitty is ready to rage against the injustice and underlying fear. Pete on the other hand is scrambling to find her and suddenly two other missing children. *2010-07-24 - They Have Issues: Nanny No More - Finally the investigation is completed, and the X-Men and Pete Wisdom team up to save Kitty! At least, until she teaches others that phasing through electronics is bad. *2010-07-25 - They Have Issues: Ally R Us - After the defeat of Nanny and Orphan-Maker, Xavier meets with Pete for a heart-to-heart conversation, that is meant to establish a new ally relationship. *2010-08-12 - Alert! Captain America Attacks! - For some strange reason Captain America attacks the Avenger's Mansion, but soon it is revealed that not all is as it seems. *2010-08-16 - Wrong Time, Wrong Place - Kinetic and Pete Wisdom stop a slaughter before it can occur and Jeremy tries to save a mutant from her pimp. *2010-08-17 - A Bargain is Struck - A meeting of two like minded individuals gives birth to a new team of heroes in England, not to forget a potential career for Jono, Jonas and TJ! *2010-08-19 - No, Mr. Bond, I don't know who you are - TJ and Pete Wisdom cross paths at Xavier's and discuss a few matters. Along the way, her lack of familiarity with this world shows itself. *2010-08-25 - Molly boys are lost - Lily, Jono, Pete, and Rune encounter a ghost in the Tower of London. *2010-08-26 - A Meeting in a Hotel Room - Simone arranges a meeting among a few people who could assist Pete Wisdom. Demonstrations are made and things are learned. *2010-09-28 - Muir Island Troubles - Hank, Jonothon, Kurt, and TJ are on Muir to be checked after the power switch, and something goes awry. *2010-10-09 - To Stark International: Pete Does Intervention & Motivation Awakens - Showing up for a visit, Pete intervenes with Tony about his drinking and challenges him to fix his own bloody problems instead of whining! Then a call for help comes in, and Tony is shocked, but motivation awakens. (MTV: 2010-10-10 - FBI Headquarters Attacked by Terrorist) *2010-10-09 - To Stark International: New Hope - Tony arrives with Pete and Iron Man to the aid of Dr. Hansen. The Extremis virus becomes a new hope for Tony.